


二木不成林

by yijiehuaxing



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijiehuaxing/pseuds/yijiehuaxing
Summary: 二木不成林肉part





	二木不成林

从心口涌现的欲望让林泽甚至止不住战栗，他现在心里清楚，自己中招了。  
“林队？你怎么了？好烫…”  
眼前的人影已经不甚清楚，林泽装作发烧的样子，希望能回家泡凉水解决。  
“陈…陈梦。把我送回去，抓住的人，我们有权扣留48小时，给他们做个笔录，一定…”  
“得了，别说了，我先给您送回去。”  
女孩子看起来挺瘦小的，一把架住林泽连拖带拽地把人送上车。  
林楠开门就看见林泽虚脱的靠着门框，脸上是不自然的红。  
得救了…好不容易把陈梦打发走，也终于到了家，林泽心下一松，情欲翻涌而来。  
“林…林楠？”  
林楠只得架着人回卧室。  
“唔…难受…热…”  
伸手摸了摸林泽的额头，“发烧？不…不对…”林楠猛然想起来上次他在酒吧救的那个姑娘…也是这个状态…春药？！  
“我给你放点凉水…唔！”  
炽热的吻迫不及待的堵上的林楠的嘴，林泽的头昏沉沉的，只觉得唇上很凉很舒服，于是舌头不停的向里探去，双手也不老实的在林楠的身上摸着。  
“好甜…”这是林楠心里想的。  
男人总是下半身的动物。感受到自己小兄弟直愣愣的翘着发疼，眼前的人又一脸不耐的勾引，林楠觉得大脑有些冲血。带着一些探索和迫不及待的，他抚摸着手下的身体。带着一些薄汗，因为药力的缘故还泛着红。  
两个人缠绵着吻个不停，然后一起倒在床上，坦诚相对。  
“啊…疼…”  
这药看起来有些猛，林泽的下体涨的生疼，他也不顾和林楠亲吻了，只毫无章法的抚慰着自己。双腿大开着，丝毫顾忌都没有的在另一个人面前自慰。  
这太不一样了。平时林楠眼里的哥哥一直都是沉稳的，而现在…  
他身体扭动着，双手在自己的老二上撸动，粉红色的乳尖也充血挺立。嘴微微张着，浅浅的诱人的呻吟声在他呼吸之间流露。  
“哥，我帮你。”  
双手接过林泽双手的工作，两根火热的家伙亲切的贴在一起，被林楠握住。林泽则搂住他的脖子，火热的手掌在林楠的后背上摸着，呼吸打在林楠的颈侧。  
“啊…唔…”  
林泽舒服的瘫软在林楠怀里。而林楠则感受到自己屁股上的那只手。  
“哥，你这次没什么力气，还是我来吧。我看过，知道怎么弄你会舒服。”  
似乎有些遗憾手里舒服的触感不见了，林泽睁开迷蒙的双眼。  
“呜…林…林楠？”  
看他意识清明了一点，林楠笑了一下，“哥。是我。”  
这声哥彻底把林泽拉回现实，“我…我们不能这样…我们…啊！”  
后穴被毫不犹豫闯进来的手指强行打开，之前林泽的精液成了很好的润滑。林泽反射性的抓住手里的东西，在林楠的大腿上留下长长的挠痕。  
“哥，我的也很疼啊，你倒是舒服了，我怎么办。”  
嘴里委屈的抱怨着，手上可一点没停下。穴肉热情的包裹着手指，勾引着手指向更深处探去。  
林泽仰面躺倒在床上，看着林楠带着稚气的脸，脑子里竟然冒出“幸好林楠成年了”这种年头。情欲和药性又一次袭来，他的脑子又开始浑浑噩噩的，手又情不自禁的抚摸上林楠腿上结实的肌肉。  
“呼…啊啊…哈…舒服…”  
舔了舔唇，林楠伸手将林泽拽起来，换自己躺下。  
“舒服吗？更舒服的自己来吧，哥。”  
感受到肉穴的空虚，林泽手下摸着林楠的腹肌，微微抬起屁股，吞下湿润的龟头，之后就有些犹豫，他有些怕。  
“哥，慢慢来，别怕，别着急，自己坐下来。”  
“唔…大…含…含不住的…呜！”  
林泽手一软，整个人坐了下去，吞吃到底。  
“啊…裂…裂了…”  
听他这么说，林楠赶紧伸手去摸两个人的结合处，没有血，只是一些液体。  
“哥，你自己出的水，没裂。哥，动一动啊，动一动才会舒服。”  
林泽微微仰起头，双手颤抖着拄着林楠的腹肌，支撑着身体起来，再任由他落下去吞吃那根火热的肉棒。慢慢的，得了趣，就越来越快的拿自己的后穴套弄。  
林楠享受了一会，看他累了，也坐起来。手掌托着林泽的屁股颠他，伸头舔舐他的耳垂。林泽时而会爽的一颤，然后带着一点哭腔的呻吟就泄了出来。  
“呜…啊哈…啊！呜！…舒…服”  
林楠喜欢他的坦诚和哭腔，越发卖力起来。一只手由后背向上探去，摸到林泽的发稍。林泽眼睛红红的，真的有眼泪在眼眶里。  
“怎么了？哥，我弄疼你了？”林楠看他哭了有些无措。  
“啊！呜…”  
林泽摇头，本来就混沌的脑子被颠的越发迷糊。后穴有些发麻了，里面的液体也被多次的抽插搅动的发出水声。他想射了。  
“呜！…”  
林楠又动了一会也射在林泽后穴里。林泽已经趴在林楠背上闭上了眼睛，只在林楠射入的时候身体颤抖了几下。  
自发的百度的男男的事后处理，林楠把人抱去了自己的屋子睡，他有些累了，那些脏的床单明天再说吧。

 


End file.
